Red String
by blueberrypecan
Summary: AU HGDM When Hermionie Granger finds out she is to be wed to Draco Malfoy, she's outraged. When she falls in love with her fiancee before she knows who he is, everything changes! Still randombluetabby's story, different name, I suck at summaries...
1. Fateful meeting

Red String 

Hi! Randombluetabby here, writing my first story -- No flames please! This is my first time writing and I'm doing this mainly doing this because my stupid mind works like a book and I can't get it out of my head

**Summary: **(Alternate Universe) (People may be OOC) The Malfoys are very wealthy and very high on the social ladder. The Grangers are also very wealth, but not as popular. When Hermionie Granger finds out she's to be married off to the infamous Draco Malfoy, she's not too happy. What happens when Ronald Weasly (also wealth) gets jealous and tries to win over Hermionie despite the fact that she's already going to get married? RWHGDM.

* * *

"_What!"_ screeched an outraged Hermionie Granger, brown curls whipping around her as she spun to face her parents.

"Er… You're going to be wed to Draco Malfoy?" offered her slightly startled mother.

"Since _when?_" she demanded, going red with hardly controlled anger. It took everything she had to keep herself from strangling her parents.

"Since before you were born." Supplied her father, being more accustomed to his daughters' outbursts than his wife.

Hermionie's jaw went slack and her shoulders slouched, a look of shock registered on her beautiful features. She quickly snapped her mouth shut and straightened her shoulders and she tried to get a hold of her emotions. Closing her eyes and taking a deep, shuddering breath, Hermionie was able to not pounce on her parents when she opened her eyes again. Her anger was still glittering dangerously in her chocolate brown eyes, though.

"Arranged marriage?" she ground out between clenched teeth, trembling with rage.

Her mother had apparently regained herself because she nodded matter-of-factly at the question, as did her father.

Hermionie's brow furrowed and she practically whined.

"But we're in the 21st century! Do you know how old arranged marriage is?" she asked her parents, incredulous. "Besides," she added "I'm 17 and should be able to make my own decision on who I marry!"

"Sweetie, we're great friends with the Malfoy family, we're going to meet with them next week, you should come," her mother said, ignoring her daughters last statement.

Hermionie looked at her, horrified. When she finally regained herself she yelled "_No!"_ and her parents and ran out the door.

She was wiping at the tears in her eyes, not paying attention to where she was going when she crashed into someone, falling to the ground.

"Oof! Watch where you're-" started a tall, handsome silver-blond boy about the same age as her. He started to brush off her coat and snap at her but stopped when he say her tear-stained face looking up at him from the snowy pavement where she fell. He was dressed in a heavy brown coat, with a dark chocolate turtleneck sweater underneath, he had black pants and pale skin. His cheeks were flushed a light pink from the biting cold wind that whipped around his face, causing his hair to dance merrily in the wind. "going.." the mystery boy finished.

Hermionie looked up at the pale boy. _'He has to be at ! He's gorgeous!'_ she though, then shivered violently when she realized she was sitting in a pile of snow up to her ankles, her bare arms and skirt-clad legs beginning to tremble because she had foolishly left her coat at her house when she had stormed out.

'_I can't go back and get it now!' _she thought, more tears falling from her eyes, leaving icy trails on her rosy cheeks. _'Not after that-!'_ A brow-gloved hand interrupter her thoughts as she stared into the face of the hand's owner. _'It's the man I crashed into!'_

She winced as she took his hand, she was sore from that hard fall, he smiled worriedly at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, handing her his jacket.

"Y-yes, and call me Hermionie." she answered him, pulling on his still-warm jacket and trying to control her chattering teeth.

"You must be freezing, why didn't you have a coat?" he asked her, curiosity apparent in his silky voice.

Hermionie glanced at him, unsure of whether to tell him or not. _'What is he laughs at me? No, he wouldn't he gave me his coat. Mmm, it's real soft and warm…' _Sighing, she began to tell him her dilemma as they walked into a café.

* * *

An hour and two steaming cups of tea later, Hermionie had gotten through her entire story.

"So, I crashed into you and here I am." She finished with a sigh, taking a final sip of her tea.

He nodded "Arranged marriage…" He seemed to be thinking about her dilemma, but Hermionie could se a glint of something she couldn't figure out flash through his eyes.

'_So,'_ he though, after hearing her whole story, _'This is the I'm supposed to marry? She's not that bad, hair curly but not bushy, petite, rather pretty too…'_ He wasn't about to tell her that he was Draco Malfoy, her future husband though. _'She'll react badly… Probably rip my eyes out or something…'_

"Marrying someone is a big deal," she said, shaking Draco out of his thoughts, "I don't want it to be just because my parents made a silly agreement before I was born." she finished bitterly.

"Arranged marriages are very old fashioned but they've worked for quiet a few people." He said logically.

Hermionie glared at him, "Sounds as if the idea doesn't both you." She spat.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't like the idea of arranged marriages either," he said, unfazed by her hostile tone. "Asking your children to give up the right to choose their own life seem selfish." He continued, looking intensely into Hermionie's eyes, making her heart flutter.

Hermionie averted her eyes, unable to take his heated gaze. _'How is he able to make me feel like this?'_ she though, feeling the knot in her throat loosen as she swallowed.

The man paid the bill and they walked out of the café, She wearing his coat and examining him from the corner of her eyes. She noted his broad shoulder and strong arms, even through the thick cloth of his turtleneck. His hands were in his pockets as they strolled down the deserted, snowy street.

He led them to an abandoned park. Brushing the snow off one of the benches, he sat down gesturing for Hermionie to do the same. Blushing, she sat next to him.

Noticing her surrounding Hermionie began to speak, "I don't think I've ever been to this park before." She said.

Draco smirked, "I like coming here after classes. It's very relaxing. Between school and my job at my fathers' office, coming here is the only real time I get to myself."

"Oh," Hermionie flushed, "I won't take up any more of you time!" she said, feeling embarrassed and awkward.

Draco smiled at her, "It's okay, today's my day off, I have plenty of time." He said, making her flush a deeper shade of pink.

After and awkward pause Hermionie spoke again "S-so, um, are you in high school?"

"First year of college," He replied, turning to look at her. "Hermionie, what are you going to do about the arrangement?" he asked 'What are you going to do when you find out it's me?'was his real question.

Hermionie looked at her hands 'I don't know," she said, "My mom says that two people destined for each other are tied together by a red string. How am I supposed to find that person if they arrange a marriage with someone I've never met?"

"You really are set against this, huh?"

"Wouldn't you be? They want to choose my future for me!" she said, balling her fist in anger.

"But the world is like that, you can't control you fate." He said, smirking at Hermionie's reaction.

'I don't believe that! I won't accept it!" she said, raising her voice without realizing it.

"You really are a bold person," he smirked "and a loud one." He added, smiling down at her.

Hermionie shot him a glare and blushed simultaneously.

Draco heaved a sigh "I'm expected to carry on the family business and inherit the Mal- the family fortune and manor when my father dies, since I'm the only son."

"What do you want to do?" Hermionie asked him.

"Even if I did know, it wouldn't matter, I wouldn't be able to do it." He said, his voice taking on a slightly bitter tone.

"I guess we're the same then." She said, sounding remorseful.

"I guess so." He agreed, taking on the same tone as her.

"It's so unfair," She continued, "I've never had a boyfriend, never had my first kiss, but now…"

Draco glanced at her as she trailed off, wondering why a pretty like her had never had a boyfriend before.

She sighed "And now that I've met you it makes it even harder because I like you." She said, blushing a light shade of pink.

Draco let her words rattle around his head, _'Well, at least I know she won't be unhappy with who she's bound to marry. But I still don't think I'll tell her just yet…'_

"Well," Draco said, "For tonight, I'll be your boyfriend."

* * *

Bleh, that last line killed me, it's so... Not Draco. Well, this is how I think Draco would be at age 18 if there was no Voldemort, wizarding world, or "boy-who-lived" so, yeah, no flames please! 


	2. Bitter Conclusion

Red String I'm so sorry all of you had to suffer my stupid errors, I hate reading stories with confusing, grammatical errors, and I'm pretty sure I spelt Hermione's name wrong sigh

**The summary in the last chapter was wrong, I had to change it, so I'm posting it again.**

**Summary: AU OOCness. When Hermione Granger finds out she is to be wed to Draco Malfoy, she's outraged. Little does she know that her outlook on the entire thing will change when she falls in love with her fiancée before she even knows who he is! HGDM T for fluff**

**Anyway, I've gotten some questions, so I'll answer them.**

**Yes, Draco is a Muggle. There is no wizarding world, this is in our time period, in our reality. No wizards, only arranged marriages and twisted plots. I hope I can get to the weirdness in this chapter, if I don't sue me.**

**And hey! I forgot the disclaimer too…**

**Disclaimer: As you can tell by my complete inability to write a good story, I do not own Happy Potter. J. K. Rowling does, and she has a very interesting site, if I do say so myself.**

**Anywho, on with the show!**

**Recap:**

_She sighed "And now that I've met you it makes it even harder because I like you." She said, blushing a light shade of pink._

_Draco let her words rattle around his head, _

"_Well," He said, "For tonight, I'll be your boyfriend."_

Hermione sat on her bed, clutching her pillow. She was in her dark blue nightclothes and all she could think about was her evening with this mystery man.

_She had stared at him in amazement. Did she really just hear that?_

'_W-what?" She had asked him, staring up into his face in bewilderment._

_Draco smiled down at her, making the butterflies in her stomach flutter. She felt her cheeks redden._

"_It's up to you," he had answered her, seeing her nervous hesitation. "If you don't want to…" he trailed off, knowing she understood what he meant._

"_No- It's not that- I just…" She felt the heat in her cheeks rise, despite the icy temperature. Clearing her throat, she tried again "I… I would love that." She said, smiling up at him._

_He stood, offering his hand to help her up. She took his hand and followed him back into the evening._

_For the next few hours, they had gone to dinner, done some shopping and watched the stars._

_Hermione was leaning against his chest with his arms around her waist and her hands on top of his when she decided it was time for her to go._

_She tuned around in his arms and placed her hands on his chest, looking up at him._

_He was looking down at her with an intensity that made the butterflies in her stomach come back._

_She felt her cheeks redden as she began speaking._

"_Thank you for pretending for me," she said lowering her eyes to her hands before smiling up at him and continuing. "I've had a wonderful time."_

_He scanned her features with a soft expression on his face before answering her in a quiet, sincere tone._

"_I wasn't pretending." He said, before pulling her closer to him and gently pressing his lips to hers._

_At first she was shocked, but she soon melted into the kiss, resting her hands on the nape of his neck, her fingers in his hair as his hands rested on her hips. He pulled her closer and she leaned into him. His tongue flicked across her lower lip and she timidly bade him entrance. She could feel the heat from his body penetrating her clothes and her hips against his; she would have fallen if his hands hadn't been supporting her. She had leaned further into him, pressing her body against his, deepening the kiss further and continuingly marveling at the feeling of his lips against hers._

_It seemed as if hours had passed when they finally brake apart. She knew her face was flushed; she could feel the heat in her cheeks. She couldn't think of anything to say so she just leaned her head against his chest and tried to get her breathing and heartbeat back to normal. She could hear his heartbeat against his chest, slightly more normal than hers, and was calmed with the heavy rise and fall of his chest as he too tried to regain normal breath._

_When she felt the flush of her cheeks had lessened, she looked up into his warm grey eyes._

"_I…I have to go…" She said, feeling herself blush again as she felt the intensity of his gaze._

"_Will I see you again?" Hermione asked him as she removed her hands from around his neck and took a step back._

"_I have a good feeling you will." He replied, before quickly pressing his lips against hers again and leaving her in the park, her fingers pressed against her lips._

Hermione lay down on the bed, playing the events in her mind over and over again.

"He smelled like oranges and cinnamon and honey and cherry blossoms…" she sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, trying to remember every detail. '_What a weird medley of smells, so irrelevant yet so fitting…'_ she thought, falling into a deep sleep filled with thoughts and dreams of last night.

The next morning, Hermione woke with a blissful sigh. Her dreams were ridden with images of him and last night, causing to wonder whether it hadn't all been a very pleasant, very realistic dream.

She turned her head to her desk chair and smiled

'_So it wasn't a dream'_ she thought, stretching her hand out to feel the fine cloth of the jacket her mystery prince had lent her. It was a warm darkchocolate that she knew would accent her pale skin and make her rosy cheeks and wavy light brown hair stand out nicely. _'Good thing it fits so nice,'_ She remembered how snug it felt, with only a small amount of extre broadness at the shoulders but a tie at the waist to make up for it.

Heaving herself out of bed, she decided to get ready for school. With a warm blue shirt, white pants, her mystery date's jacket and a piece of toast in her mouth, she headed out the door, casting an angry glare at her parents before shutting the door behind her.

Hermione could see her breath in the snowy outdoors as she approached her friends, pulling her jacket closed and tying it. Ron, Harry, Ginny and her had been friends for as long as any of them could remember. Ron and his younger sister, Ginny, could be picked out from any crowd due to their matching bright orange hair and vivid freckles. Harry was rather hard to miss with his mop of untamable raven hair and distinctive glasses also. Ron and Harry she'd know for longer, they were both in her same year, but her and Ginny were closer do to the fact that she and Hermione could talk about all those silly little things a girl simply couldn't discuss with a boy. Either way, the three of them would always wait outside her house to trek to school with her everyday. Her humble abode was closest to their school and it was routine for the four of them to walk together.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Ginny," she said, smiling as she fell into step next to Ginny, slinging her backpack onto her shoulders. "Hullo, Hermione," Ron and Harry said, before returning back to their heated conversation about which soccer team would win the world cup, Brazil or France.

"Hey Mionie" Ginny said, giving her friend a warm smile before launching into a topic that Hermione heard absolutely nothing of.

"Mionie, Hermione? Are you even listening to me?" Ginny asked, looking humorously annoyed at the dreamy, blank expression on her best friend's face as she waved a hand in front of Hermione.

"Huh? Oh—yeah! Um, said something about something else and… err… " she trailed off, her cheeks taking on an even more pinkish hue than normal.

Ginny got a knowing glint in her eye that Hermione didn't like too much.

"So," she started, waggling her eyebrows and nudging Hermione in the ribs, "Who is he?" she asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

Hermione tried to play innocent but her cheeks reddened significantly, giving her away. "I don't know what you're talking about." She sniffed, cursing her easy blush.

"Don't you play dumb-" (A sharp glare from Hermione, she was top in their class) "err, innocent, I know what I'm talking about," Ginny said, smirking knowledgably at her dear friend, "I saw you and that boy yesterday, I would have said something but I didn't want to… interrupt." She said, putting extra emphasis on her last word to get her point across.

Hermione sighed, giving in. "Yeah, yeah, so I went on a date. What of it? I don't even think I'll see him again." She said, sounding bitter at the last bit.

"Why not?" Ginny asked, becoming worried at her friends disappointment.

With that, Hermionie launched into an explanation of her arranged marriage with Draco Malfoy, whom she's never met, or so she thought. Neither her nor Ginny were aware of the two other pairs of ears listening to Hermione spin her tale.

Draco Malfoy sat in his study, wondering what he was going to do about his entire situation.

Well, that's all for now, I shall do my best to update regularly, not slowly as I just have, hopefully no more than a month between each chap.

**Go easy on me in reviews, don't flame please. Sorry for any errors, I need a beta, hope it's not too short...**

**Toodles!**

-Pecan


	3. Upsetting Revelation

Finally! I got this back from my beta! Ugh, my work is horrible I don't know why you people even bother reading it… sob Anywho, thanks to my beta, Madd Girl. And if there are and mistakes, blame her! And read her stories, they're really good . On with my crappy story! ….sigh.

As soon as Ron heard about the arranged marriage, he wanted to race back to Hermione's house and lunge at her parents. Harry was able to restrain him while they listened to their friend spin the rest of her tale. When Ron started to hear about her date, Harry had the hardest time holding him back from finding this person.

He grabbed Hermione's shoulder and spun her around, blinded by jealousy. "Who is he?!" he snarled at a startled, yet angry, Hermione.

"Let go, Ron!" she snapped, struggling in his iron grasp.

"No!" he growled. "Tell me who he is!" he said, tightening his grip on her shoulder.

A resounding smack echoed through the street, and Hermione stormed off with Ginny in tow, leaving behind a startled Harry and a dazed Ron, who was holding his hand to his cheek where a hand shaped bruise was starting to form.

After slapping Ron, Hermione was fuming.

"I can't believe him! The nerve!" she said to Ginny, who was still being dragged through the snow by her forearm. "I swear, if he even dares anything! Oh Grr." she growled as Ginny regained her footing and pried her arm from Hermione, who was still growling and fuming and didn't notice.

"Hermione," she said, laying a hand on her angry friend's shoulder. "Hermione calm down." Hermione's head snapped around to face Ginny. Her cheeks were red, and her eyes bright. Ginny couldn't tell if it was from tears or anger (Angry tears, maybe). Ginny noticed she was rubbing her shoulder where her idiot brother grabbed her. "Ron didn't hurt you, did he?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

Hermione gave an angry smile. "Nothing bad," she said, sounding spiteful and angry, which she was.

"Look 'Mione, you can't blame that jealous idiot. He's been madly in love with since 9th grade, and he's just angry. I could wring his neck for you if you want, though. I don't mind." Ginny said, trying to perk up her friend.

"Yes well," 'Mione started, "The feeling has never been mutual, and I would rather wring his neck myself." She said, giving Ginny an evil grin that screamed revenge.

Ginny laughed and walked the rest of the way to school with her friend.

Draco Malfoy was nervous. Why was he nervous? Because Draco Malfoy was transferring to his fiancée's school, even though she had no idea who he was but had already gone on a date with him. He plopped into his desk chair with a sigh. 'Ugh, I may as well just get this over with,' he thought, then proceeded to head out of his room and into the kitchen where he kissed his mother goodbye before heading out to his car. He started up the engine of his black Thunderbird and made his way to school.

Hermione and Ginny arrived at school at the same time that Draco pulled into the parking lot. Hermione gasped and pulled Ginny back behind the corner they just turned and peeked around it.

"What the? Her-" Ginny started.

"Shh! That's him?"

"Him? Who's him?"

"Him! From yesterday!"

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Oh! Him… wait what's he doing here?" she said, getting a look at Hermione's mystery boy. "O-oh, nice catch 'Mione," she said, looking Draco up and down.

"Shh!"

"Okay, okay…"

They watched him until he went inside.

"He dropped something." Hermione said, getting up and walking briskly towards the fallen object.

She reached his car and picked up a small black wallet. 'Fancy' she thought.

Ginny joined her as she opened up the small wallet.

They both gasped at its contents.

Harry and Ron made their way into the way through a separate entrance.

"And why the hell was she so angry anyway?" Ron fumed, storming into the classroom. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down. He had been like this since he had recovered from the shock of being slapped by Hermione.

"What's up with him?" one of they boys, Dean Thomas, asked Harry.

"He's PMSing," Harry said. Most of the boys believed him because he said it with such a straight face and no humor.

"Oh…" they said, staring at Ron, who flushed bright red.

"I am not! Don't believe him!!"

Neville leaned over to Dean. "I didn't know Ron was a girl?" he whispered.

With a sly grin Dean turned to him, "And just think of all the times you shared a room with him-er, her…"

Neville's eyes went wide, and he turned pale, nervously glancing at Ron.

Ron was slowly absorbing all this talk about himself before he finally snapped. "Augh!" he yelled, "I am not a bloody girl!" Ron stormed out of the room with a snickering Harry hot on his heels.

Ginny looked at Hermione from the corner of her eye, wary of what she might do.

They were looking at the simple but obviously expensive wallet in front of them. Well, Hermione was staring at the wallet; Ginny was simply glancing nervously from the wallet to her stock-still friend.

"I…" Hermione began, startling Ginny.

"Yes?" she squeaked.

Hermione turned to her, face blank and emotionless. "I… I am going to _kill_ him," she said snarling as she finished.

Ginny squeaked at her friend's intensity. "I don't think that would be a very… wise choice…" She trailed off at the intensity of her friend's gaze.

Hermione pivoted on the heel of her boot and headed into the school, hot on the trail of Draco Malfoy.

Draco strolled leisurely through the school, heading up to the main office to make sure they got his classes right. His father, the owner of the school, wanted him to have all the same classes as his fiancée, so he would have all the same classes as his fiancée.

Draco put on a customary scowl as he strode into the school office. 'Damn arrangement screwing up my senior year,' he thought, deepening his scowl.

"I'd like my school schedule," he said icily, startling the secretary.

She glared at how rude he was. "Name?" she asked, returning her gaze to her computer.

"Malfoy," he smirked as her eyes widened, "Draco Malfoy."

"Oh! Mr. Malfoy. We've been expecting you!" she said all smiles and sunny attitudes. He said nothing. She coughed and rushed out to pull up and print his out his schedule, handing it to him when done.

He looked his over. "Get me Hermione Granger's too," he told her.

"Er—ri-right away!" she said, pulling up the girl's schedule to print it out. She handed it to him. He looked it over, letting himself smirk inwardly at the fact that they did have the same classes. 'Smart girl. Pretty too.' He turned on his heel and exited the room, leaving the office stunned in his wake.

The first corner he turned, he crashed into someone, knocking them down. 'Well, that felt familiar,' he thought, rubbing his collarbone where they hit.

Draco looked down to see whom he crashed into, and his eyes widened in shock. 'Uh-oh'

Ginny watched from afar as Draco crashed into Hermione and knocked her down again.

Hermione glanced up to see—him. Her mystery date, her crush, her temporary shoulder to cry on, and now, apparently, her fiancé… Hermione was mad. No she was fuming.

Draco looked slightly startled before regaining his composure. He reached a hand down to help her up, but instead, she snarled at him and shoved something in his hand. 'My wallet? This can't be good.' She picked herself up and brushed her clothing off. When she spoke, her voice was icy.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?"

Draco, surprise evident on his face at her tone of voice, simply stood before her.

"I practically spill my heart to you and you couldn't even tell that _you_ were the man I'm to marry?" Draco still said nothing. Fed up with his silence, Hermione drew back her hand to slap him.

Ron and Harry, who had also been watching this ordeal, both shut their eyes. They knew what would happen next.

Her hand shot out to lash across his beautiful face, twisting him downward towards the left. He gave a small his of pain, 'Damn that woman can slap!' and righted himself again.

"Feel better now that you've made an assault on my person?" he asked her calmly, ignoring the stinging pain his left cheek.

"Why you--!" she gasped, readying herself to slap him again. She swung her hand forward, aiming to hit him on the same cheek.

Ginny, Harry, and Ron all flinched away again, but looked back in surprise when they didn't hear the sound of hand hitting cheek.

'Gotta think fast!' Draco realized she was going to make to slap at him again, but he couldn't let that happen. 'Ugh, my face is red enough already…' Her hand swung around to hit. He reached up and caught her wrist just as her hand was about to connect with his face again. She was surprised, to say the least. Draco took advantage of this and yanked on her hand, making her lose her balance and fall towards him. Her other hand hit his chest and she fell a foot closer before he slipped an arm around her waist. He let her hand go and drew her closer as she put another arm around his neck to pull herself up from her slouch. She found herself staring into startling steel gray eyes. She gasped at his intensity and felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

Ginny, who was still behind Hermione, began to make her way to Harry and Ron, in hopes of dragging them away with her. She came to their hiding spot and shushed them, shoving them in front of her so they couldn't look back as they made their forced retreat.

Soon Hermione and Draco were alone.

He drew her closer. Hermione blushed and felt her heart speed up. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his were on her waist. Her thoughts simply rattled around her head as she tried to disentangle herself.

"Am I really so horrible?" Draco breathed in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Y-you could've told me!" she gasped, trying to regain her control.

"But that'd be no fun," she heard the mock pout in his voice. "Besides," he continued, "You'd still be mad at me, right?"

"Of course," she said, beginning to remove her hands and regain her sense.

Suddenly, Draco trailed one of his hands from her waist to her shoulder, making Hermione stop moving but shiver anyway. He cupped her face and pulled her closer to him again. The blush rose to her cheeks again as she tightened her own grip on him, tangling her hands in his soft blond hair. She craned her neck upwards and their lips brushed together. Hermione gasped. Draco, finally impatient, grabbed her face between both his hands and pulled her toward him and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss

Meanwhile, Ginny was struggling quite a bit to restrain Ron, even with Harry helping.

Harry put a hand over Ron's mouth and helped drag him backwards into an empty classroom. They pushed him onto a chair, and Ginny plopped herself down on his lap.

"Calm down, Ron!" she said, grabbing his face to make him turn and look at her.

"No! That- that PERSON has Hermione!" he screeched, trying to push her away.

She dug her nails into his temples and glared at him, causing him to wince and still.

"Yes, we realize that," Harry said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. "Ever thought that this guy is Hermione's fiancé?" he asked, relieved when Ron understood.

"Oh…" he said. Ginny let go of his face and stood. Ron also got up, and the three of them made their way into the hallway.

'Hm… so if this guy is her… her… ugh. If that's the guy, then I still have to save Herm! He'll do… wrong things to her!' he thought before he broke into a sprint.

"RON!!" Harry took off after him and Ginny stomped her foot.

They turned a corner and ran right into Professor Snape, their chemistry teacher. He sneered at them. "No running in the halls; detentions tonight with Mr. Filch at seven pm. Now get to your classes, you're late." Just as he said that, the bell rang, and Snape walked away with a malicious smirk.


End file.
